1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for lifting and lowering a handicapped person into and out of a pool of water. The invention is particularly well suited for portable operation with an in-ground swimming pool such as those found at hotel locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) prohibits discrimination on the basis of disability. As a result, ADA guidelines specify that a swimming pool must either have a sloped entry or a lift to provide disabled persons access into the pool's water. The prior art has favored lifts as a means of handicapped access for swimming pools in which a sloped entry would not be practical. These prior art type lifts are usually permanently anchored to a deck or sidewall of the pool. Permanent attachment of a lift to a pool deck or sidewall has disadvantages in that a permanently attached lift is constantly exposed to the harsh chemicals and otherwise corrosive environment that is associated with swimming pools. Therefore, at facilities where handicapped access is used infrequently, permanent attachment of a lift to a pool sidewall or deck is less than an optimal solution. What is needed is a swimming pool lift that can be conveniently used, yet be able to avoid long-term exposure to a corrosive swimming pool environment.